Isabella Marie Parker: Mine/Book
__NOEDITSECTION__ Chapter One Kai just gave his daughter Isabella a bath. He gently laid her in her crib, and gave her a kiss. Isabella is the daughter of the most powerful creature in the world. Kai was finally relieved that everything was in order. Kai has many enemies, and he did his best to protect his only child from them. Everything was so peaceful. This is when Isabella was born. Everything was perfect until the day she was kidnapped. It was believed that she was kidnapped by one of Kai's enemies. Mom! Dad? I'm home, Isabella shouted. Where are they? She thought. One thing about Izzy's parents is that they are busy people, and are never home in time to greet their twelve year old daughter. She ran up to her room to begin her homework. It was a very windy day outside. Out of the clear blue, her window slung wide open and papers blew into her room. Great she thought. Just great. As she read the papers she became curious. She read: :Name: Isabella Marie Parker :Born: July 22, 2004 :Parents: Malachai and Katherine Parker :Gender: :Status: Alive Isabella never liked her parents. But now, she disliked them even more. This doesn't make since she thought. I'm a Mikaelsson. I've always been one. I think. Isabella? We're home. Finally, she thought. I'm starving. Isabella? Kohl said banging on the doors. She opened them. Hi dad. He gave her a serious look. Why were these doors locked? It was kinda hard to explain. The wind blew the newly found papers on the ground beneath Kohl's shoe. What's this? It's nothing Dad. Just a bunch of junk. You little...rat! Where'd you find this at? It doesn't even matter 'dad' she said with a mocking tone. You aren't even my father! You lied to me my whole life! Yes Yes. So what. I saved you from your sorry ass Gemini father! You'd think he'd care for you! Chapter Two It's been years, since Kai had seen his little girl. He'd been emotionally and spiritually broken. All he ever thought about was finding his baby girl and destroying the one who kidnapped her. At night he would cry to himself when he would walk into her room. He would pick up her favorite stuffed animal and try to locate her, but it never seemed to work. Isabella tossed and turned. She was having a bad dream. As Kai sat on the bed drinking a bottle of beer, he could feel and sense his child's pain. He would use his mental abilities to connect with her, so he could control what she was seeing. Her pain had magically subsided. He then used his illusion powers to send a kiss on her head. She believed, that he was her guardian angel. As she 'felt' her father's lips on her head, she smiled and drifted into sweet dreams. As Kai finished his beer, he made a final decision: "It's time to find his baby girl". Chapter Three Babe, when was the last time you slept and ate? Katherine said. I won't sleep and eat until my daughter is brought home safe and unharmed. Our daughter, she corrected. Kai sat in a dark room surrounded by dozens of candles. Good morning love, Davina said. Believe it or not, Davina was a witch herself, and she was powerful. She was ready, because she knew Kai would try to find her and his daughter. She was ready to throw down. Kai began speaking to himself. I'm gonna find you my little Gemini. I'm gonna bring you home, and I'm going to kill whoever took you, and then I will never let you out of my sight again. Isabella, would you like to tell your 'mother' what you found yesterday? No. She said. She didn't want to be bothered with him. A liar and manipulator. What did she find yesterday? Her birth records. Kai began chanting. He could feel the pain and worry in his daughter. He began chanting louder, and the blood on his map began to flow from Mystic Falls to New Orleans. He blew a candle onto the map to cloak himself from any locater spell. I'm coming, my little girl. I'm coming. Chapter Four Kai lay in bed with Katherine. Katherine was still, as she laid on his bare chest. Kai was at peace, but he knew his beloved child was not. Katherine believed that he was asleep, but he was using his mastery over astral projection. He had separated his spirit from his body", as it would innocently watch the little girl sleep. It was almost like Kai was guarding her. Infact, he was. He wasn't going to let anything harm her. She was all he cared about. His little girl. Katherine knew that Kai was full of vengeance, but using his projection calmed him down. Ever since Bella's birth he seemed to die down in the murderous crimes. He didn't want his daughter to turn out like him, and thus he vowed to do right by her. Chapter Five Isabella laid on her bed while enjoying youtube videos. She could feel some sort of hand on her. Around her was an orb of protection, that Kai had placed on her. As he would say, she was 'completely covered'. Davina burst into her room. You knew? How dare you! I've raised you ever since you were a baby!, and this is what you do? She said using her telekinesis and pushing her into the wall. Isabella hid her tears. He didn't care about you. He's nothing but a...Bastard. Kai knew his daughter was hurt, and he was absolutely enraged. No one had the right to hurt his baby. Only he could do that. He was in New Orleans, and he was disguised as a tourist. It's not what it looks like, she said. It blew into my into my room. Davina kept hurting her, until the door bell rang. It was a man who was wearing very expensive clothing. Khol's brother Klaus. Chapter Six Kai was connected to his daughter. He knew and felt everything she did. He has had enough. He turned off his humanity and was ready to kill. Ah, Kai Parker. Come to save your babe? He nodded. She lives at the Abattoir. He nodded in thanks. Brother let me help you in torturing. Isabella backed up against the wall, fearing for her life. She cried. She couldn't hold it in anymore. I'll give her some discomfort Klaus said. As his fangs appeared, he was thrown against an opposite wall. Davina used her pain infliction to stop him. Kai. He has a very high tolerance for pain. "Motus" he chanted. Klaus regained strength and headed towards Bella. No! Katherine shouted. Don't touch my daughter. Klaus chuckled manically. Kohl took on Katherine and she was hurt badly. Kai was on full strength. He managed to snap Kohl's neck and Klaus'. He took on Davina, breaking through all of her protection spells. He knocked her out. He kneeled on the ground to heal his wife until she gestured to their daughter. He smiled. Isabella was frightened, but in more pain than anyone else. Kai put his hand out and she took it. He held her against his chest. And began chanting. Healing was taking route in the both of them. Tears began flowing from him. He was guilty of all the bloodshed. Chapter Seven All three of them had gain conciseness. Kai held his baby tightly against him. He had a serious face on. Klaus, just wouldn't give up. You found her, he said. She'll be a bastard like you. Kai carefully stroked her head. Daddy? she said. She was near tears. It's me babe. It's me. She buried her head into his chest. If you ever come near my child again, you'll pay. If you ever lay a finger on her, you're dead. She rest her bloody head on her father. They were both soaked. He kneeled down. It's me baby. Kai. Malachai. He took her hand and placed it on his heart. You've been there since birth. She cried. I'm sorry it's been forever, but it's been a long time my little girl. Katherine limped over. Mommy? Katherine smiled. It's me my little Bella. She hugged her. Your hurt she said. Kai laid a hand on her. It's okay baby girl. She'll heal. Bella couldn't help but hug the man that watched over her. It's okay baby. It's over. Chapter Eight Kai had a sleeping Bella in his arms. It had been a long day and flight for her. He laid her beside him an kissed her goodnight. He couldn't believe that it had been twelve years since his baby went missing. He knew, that he would never let anyone harm her. As Katherine's foot was propped up on a pillow, Kai sat a bowl of hot water and a towel on the table. He used the water for a healing spell. He kissed her foot and chanted as he dipped his middle finger in the water. He held his middle finger up touching his head. As he chanted he rubbed her foot. She winced. She was under Kai's healing power. He would wrap the towel around her leg. As their daughter slept he would kiss her. He would take a washcloth for her head. He dipped his hand in the water and as he raised his hand he shook it. Bella could feel her father's power. He rubbed the water all over body while chanting. Chapter Nine/Ten Nine As Kai washed his face he heard the soft voice of his rested daughter. Daddy? He smiled. Shh baby. He sat on the edge of the bed. I'm scared. He kissed her. She cuddled under him. His twelve yr. old daughter was still a baby to him. He rocked her back and forth, whispering and chanting soothing words in her ear. As he tucked her in, she spoke. They said so many mean things about you. He frowned. They said that you didn't love or want me. He smiled at his beautiful daughter. She was very small for her age. He stroked her head. I didn't give you up. I couldn't even step out of the room. When I did, they took you. She smiled at her father. Good night my little Bella. He closed her door, and laid both of his hands on the door. He began chanting. He said to himself, as long as this spell may persist, no being born without my blood may enter my offsprings room. He took a knife out of his pocket, anointed it with the water and cut himself. His blood dropped powerfully. He laid beside his sleeping wife. He was indeed at peace. His daughter was finally home. Ten Bella! She walked down the stairs nervously. Am I in trouble she said? Kai and Katherine looked at each other. No she said. Kai sat next to Bella. She looked sick, and unknowingly laid her head on Kai. When she realized this she began worrying. I'm sorry she would said frantically. I didn't mean it. I didn't even realize it. Kai became nervous. Please don't hurt me. She got off the couch backing up into the wall. Hey! he said. Princess, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Shh. Come here. She sat in his lap. He stroked her head. Baby, I'd never hurt you. It's okay. She looked sad. I've never been treated with kindness. If I'd do something wrong, my punishment would be harsh. Harsh? he said looking at Katherine. It usually results in me getting thrown into the wall with TK. He got up and hugged her. Hush baby. I'm not that kind of father. I get mad. but not to the point of abuse. Chapter Eleven Bella stared at the wall in her room. She was completely silent. Kai walked in with a small token of his love. He watched his daughter stare at the plain pink walls of her room. He sat next to her. Hey baby. You okay? She nodded. I'm fine. She looked down. Kai put his arm around her and spoke. Sweetie if your nervous about what happened...don't be. She looked up. I got you a little something. He handed her the little box. She opened it and stared at it. It was a silver and green necklace with the North family crest. She was near tears. As she handed him the small trinket, he helped her put it on. Always remember that you are a North. You will always be my daughter, no matter what people may say. She hugged him. What do you say? A little father-daughter bonding? She nodded. Sure daddy. Chapter Twelve Kai and Bella walked through the town of Mystic Falls. They had just come out of a coffee shop. Kai had his arms wrapped around her. I love you, daddy. He looked down at his petite daughter. I love you more. As they walked people filled the sidewalks. As they kept going Kai could here the whispers and rumors people were saying. When he realized that Bella was behind him, he stopped and told her to walk in front of him. Don't look back flurry heart. He felt his protectiveness kick in. It's okay, just keep walking. He could hear a man ask if Isabella was Kohl's daughter. Walk baby. Kai sad, escorting her. Daddy? I'm a little bit uncomfortable. I know he said. I am too. They think I'm his daughter she said in a low voice. I know, and I don't want to hurt someone but I will, to protect you. Because, the hybrid will come out. Isabella interceded, and it's nasty. He chuckled at his little girl. Yeah, babe and that. Chapter Thirteen Kai sat next to Bella on his bed, brushing her hair as she watched TV. Daddy? Why is this world so mean? He stopped brushing her hair. She lay next him. He brought her closer and grinned. This world is cold and wicked. There aren't many nice people out there, but I wouldn't let them touch you. Daddy? Before you saved me, It felt like you were with me. He sighed in relief. Because, flurry heart, I was. Come on. It's bed time. She lay on her father, and he kissed her goodnight. He could feel the magic flowing like fire through her veins. One day, she would become a powerful force of nature. Category:Books